How to Freak Out A Viking Or Two
by Mary Penelope
Summary: Now the first in my 'Traveling Fans' series; Toothless and Hiccup were just having their breakfast when a mysterious girl appears. That's right! I, Mary Penelope, have teleported into the world of How to Train Your Dragon! R&R!
1. To Freak Out A Viking Hero

**How to Freak Out A Viking (Or Two)**

Chapter 1- How To Freak Out A Hero

_Okay guys, I promised you this so here it is. In this story, I teleport to Berk and, well, some seriously wierd things happen. Thank you to MasterSaruka for the title idea! I love reviewers, by the way, so review ASAP._

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own HTTYD, although I do own enough money for the poster. I really want it._

One early morning, Toothless and Hiccup sat down by the docks having their breakfast of fish. Hiccup's, of course, was cooked, while Toothless ate his raw. All of the sudden, while they were sitting there, eating, there was a huge flash and the two were knocked over. Blinking repeatedly and clambering to they're feet, they gaped at the girl before them.

She seemed unremarkable at the first glance, with short dishwater blonde hair that was almost a plain brown, and was slightly taller than Hiccup, although she looked much younger than him.

But what made her more remarkable were her clothes. She wore some long pants made out of a stange, smooth looking fabric that was light blue. On the top part of her body, she wore a what looked like a gray vest, but it had long sleeves and some sort of hood at the back. There was also some wierd design on it, and a strange contraption running up the middle. She also adorned some sort of stone on a piece of string and another mystery thing on her wrist. Before, the girl had her eyes closed, but now she opened them, widening them in awe and amazement.

"Oh, cool." She mumbled to herself with a voice that was strangely accented. "Now I **_really_** want this job." Just then, she caught sight of Hiccup and Toothless, whom were still gaping at her. She, in turn, gasped and began hyperventilating.

"OMG...OMG...OMG..." She stuttered, nervously smoothing her hair. "It's really him... Hiccup Horrendus Haddock the Third, son of Stoick the Vast, Oh Hear His Name and Tremmble, Ugh, Ugh, savoir of Berk and first dragon rider ever. Well, not _exactly_ the first, but first where it counts. Saved Berk from the Red Death, or Green Death, or whichever one it really is... And Toothless, a Night Fury, a very rare species with retractable teeth and exploding fire. Smallest dragon except for Terrors, unless there's other dragons I don't know about, which I'm sure there are, but has an amazing wing span and a super cool power-to-wieght ratio that allows it to take off from the ground vertically. Can fly the longest, highest, and fastest, and is the most intelligent species of dragon. Never misses when it shoots out its fire, which is made from a semi-soild mixture of acetylene and oxygen. And... I'm starting to sound like Fishlegs, surname Ingerman, owns a Gronckle which some say is called Horrorcow, likes to blather on about facts he's learned from the Dragon Manual. Some say he's Hiccup's best friend... I'm shutting up now."

"O-kay." Hiccup exchanged a weirded out look with Toothless.

"I'm freaking you out, right?" She asked. "I do that to people a lot. That's okay with me, though. I like being weird. You might understand, since by Viking standards you are a little strange, although I don't think you like it, or else why would you continually try to change?"

"Ummmmm... I gotta go... somewhere..." He replied, inching back.

"Yep." The girl nodded. "Definently freaking you out. You going to the forge? I know you hang there a lot. I wish I could do that, but I'm no blacksmith. I write. You read a lot, Hiccup? Most people think you do. I do too. I mean, you're just that sort of dude. Me, I'm addicted to books. Read 'em all the time. Can't help myself. I wonder if you have books written in English, though? Probably not. Probably just Old Norse."

"Um..." Hiccup looked helplessly at Toothless.

"You know," The girl continued, "You're lucky that I'm here instead of other girls. There are plenty who would either faint, or try to kiss you or something gross like that. Personally, you're cool and all, but I'll leave ya to Astrid. She'd probably beat me up if I tried anything anyway."

"Uh, yeah..."

"I'm Mary, by the way. Mary Penelope."

"Nice to meet you?" Hiccup asked, looking like it wasn't nice at all.

"You too." She replied, sticking her hand out. Hiccup just stared at it. "What?" Mary asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, what's with the hand?" Hiccup asked her.

"Oh." She let it drop. "I guess you wouldn't know about handshakes, would you?

"Um... no?"

"Thought so." She nodded. "So, Hiccup, I have some questions for you."

" Like what?" He asked.

"Well, how old are you?"She asked him. "There's a huge debate about that subject. Some people think you're 12, which would make you younger than me, some say 15 or 16, but most say that all of you guys are 17, which I agree with."

"Um, yeah I'm 17. So's everyone else."

Mary grinned happily. "I knew it!"

"Huh..."

"Next question, and this one's kinda personal, so you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She told him. "What happened to your mum, and if she's dead, how'd she die?"

"Uh, she got eaten... by a Gronckle when I was three." Hiccup said, clearly confused.

Mary just nodded. "And does this upset you?"

"No, not really. I know now that it was just defending itself. She would have done the same thing. Well, no eating, of couse, but if the dragon had attacked her, she'd kill it."

"And what are the names of everyone's dragons?"

"Well, like you said, Fishleg's is named Horrorcow, Snotlout's, he's my cousin-"

"I know." Mary cut in.

"-is called Fireworm."

"Interesting. A girl, am I not correct?"

"Yeah. And Astrid's called her Nadder Blue, and the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, named their Zippleback Bluffnut, because he's a big bluffer and it works with their names."

"Hmmm. Well, that's it for now. I'm going now." Mary said, touching the strange stone on her neck.

"Where to?" Hiccup asked curiously.

"To have a look around!" She called as she ran off.

Hiccup turned to Toothless as she left. " Well... That was weird."

_Yes! Okay, you guys get an update next week, same day. Please tell me what you think of it, and as always, be on the lookout for mistakes. Tell me about them NICELY though, or I'll block you. R&R people!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	2. To Freak Out A Viking Warrior

**To Freak Out A Viking Warrior**

_I'm back! Y'all are lucky that you're getting this early. I'm only doing it 'cause I have to do stuff tomorrow. So, on with the chapter. Today, I freak out everyone's favorite Viking warrior, Astrid! Yay!_

_**Disclaimer**__: If I owned HTTYD, I'd be busy making the sequel and tv show already. COME ON PEOPLE, WE'RE WAITING!_

Mary ran down the street, taking in everything. She watched Viking woman spin clothes and hang laundry. She craned over Viking men as the sparred and chopped wood. All the time, she scribbled in a small notebook with a long yellow piece of wood. She was absolutely everywhere, asking questions and just generally annoying the population of Berk. She was like another Hiccup!

Mary was about halfway down the village, making her way up to Hiccup's place, when she ran into Astrid. At the moment, she had her nose buried in the notebook and she didn't see who it was that she had bumped.

"Oh, so sorry." She said, looking up. That's when she saw the ferocious blonde glaring down at her. "Oh- Oh my. So sorry Astrid. I- I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Whoa, wait a minute. You _know_ me?" Astrid interrupted incredulously.

"Of course!" Mary told her in slight surprise. "You're Astrid Hofferson, although, I heard someone say that it was Hofferdottir, since you're a girl, and that's _supposed_ to be the correct naming... But what do they know?" Mary said dismissively. "Anyway, hi. I'm Mary Penelope, and you guys have to be just about the coolest dudes I've ever heard of. I mean, taking down that huge dragon? Hiccup did quite a bit of work, but he couldn't have done it without you five."

"Well, thank you..." Astrid glanced at the Nadder next to her. Mary followed her gaze and gave a gasp of delight when she saw what was there. "OMG! It's your Nadder! Sweet! Aw, it's so cute! Can I pet it?"

"Um, sure... But be careful, it might bite. And that hurts."

"Trust me, I know." Mary told her. She then looked down and held out a hand towards the dragon. It looked at Astrid for a moment before deciding that Mary was safe and placing her head on the hand. Mary gasped when she felt the scales underneath her skin. "So this is what a dragon feels like..." She murmured . She figured it would be either cold or hot. Cold because they resembled reptiles, which meant that they, too, were probably cold-blooded. On the other hand, they had fire inside them, which would warm them up quite a bit. But instead, it felt a bit like touching a snake. Not really one or the other, but sorta both.

"You're the first dragon I've ever touched." She told the Nadder, scratching it behind the ears.

"Really?" Astrid asked her. "I thought everyone had dragons now."

"Oh no." Mary replied, stroking the Nadder throughly. "We don't have dragons in the-" She stopped herself just in time. She had almost let it slip where she had came from.

"In the what?" Astrid asked her, suspicious.

" N- nothing. Hey, will you answer some questions for me?" Mary quickly changed the subject, eagarly holding up her piece of wood and her notepad.

"Only if you answer mine first." Astrid told her. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm Mary Penelope."

"Yeah, whatever, but who's your parents?"

"Well, my mom's name is Rebecca, but everyone calls her Becky, and my dad's name's Timothy, but everyone calls him Tim."

"Yeah, but what do they _do_?"

"Just stuff. My mom cleans and my dad fixes things. Kinda like Hiccup."

"What do you know about my boyfriend?" Astrid asked, ready to pummel this girl.

"Just that he's a blacksmith, the first Viking who couldn't kill a dragon, first to ride one, to quote you directly, I believe, a nice guy, scrawny, though, often got picked on. He's the son of Stoick the Vast, Oh Hear His Name and Tremble, Ugh, Ugh, his best firend's a dragon who's named Toothless on account of the Night Fury's retractable teeth, he was an outcast until he showed the tribe what he could do, he's loved you for, like, _ever_, and that he's adorable, in a non-liking way."

"So, everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Oh, and his father disowned him before taking it back, he was top in dragon trainning and had to fight a Monstrous Nightmare, but he tried to tame it instead, he once had to eat part of a fish that Toothless puked up for him, he likes to draw, and he once made a bolas cannon, which shot down Toothless during a raid, he was given a helmet that was made out of his deceased mother's breast plate, he built a mechanisam to help enable Toothless's flight after his tail fin was ripped off, he lost a leg while battling the Green Death, you kissed him after he took you for a ride on Toothless, although only on the cheek. You gave him his first _real_ kiss after he woke up from what I'm assuming was a coma, since he was asleep for so long. You punched him before it, which you seem to do a lot, saying that the punch was for scaring him. One of his little catch phrase things is 'Thank you, for summing that up,' and the other is 'You just gestured to all of me.'"

"Yeah, you do know a lot."

"Yep!" Mary told the older girl proudly. "So, can I ask you my questions now?"

"I guess, although I feel like there's a lot you already know."

"Well," Mary shrugged. "You can't get everything from stories."

"Alright, go ahead."

"Okay, question nummeral uno, what's up with you and Hiccup?" Mary grinned.

"Oh, you know..." Astrid blushed. "We're good."

"Good enough to get married good, or I'm-embaressed-so-let's-move-on good?

"The latter." Astrid told her quickly.

"So, what would you do if Hiccup asked you to marry him?" Mary giggled at Astrid's embaressed expression.

"I would say yes, of course, but it's so soon..." She told the younger girl.

"Fair enough." Mary nodded. "Okay, so if you had a daughter, what would you name her?"  
"Well, I kinda like the name Stromblade..." Astrid mused.

"What do you think of thye name Rosa?" Mary interrupted, eyes shining.

"Rosa? It's okay. Not really Vikingish. Probably wouldn't scare off the trolls, but okay, nonetheless."

"Well, you gotta admit." Mary told her. "You're entering a new age of Viking. Ugly-like names like Dogsbreath and Snotlout aren't exactly tradition if you ask me. Especially with Hiccup around."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, what would you name a son, if you had one?"

"What about... Heron?" Astrid asked the girl, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Yeah! Great name! Now, do the Bog- Burglers and Meatheads really exist?"

"Of course!" Astrid looked at the girl. Any Viking would know this stuff, or at least, most of it... "You're not a Viking, are you?"

"No." Mary admitted freely. "I'm a tourist and a writer. That means that I'm visiting Berk as a vacation spot, and I like to make up stories."

"Okay, where you from?" Astrid challenged the girl.

"I- uh, um. Come from... I need to go! Bye!" And she ran away as fast as she could.

"Well," Astrid turned to Blue just slightly triumphantly. "That was wierd."

_And, we're done! Have a nice night everyone, and beware of needles!_

_Next week we terrorize Fishlegs! Anyone with ideas should review! Anyone who sees mistakes should review! Anyone who read this should review! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	3. To Freak Out A Viking Nerd

Chapter 3- To Freak Out A Viking Nerd

_Hey everyone! So, another Saturday, another chapter. And today, I have an annoucement to make! I know a lot of you wish that you could join me in Berk. Well, I'm happy to announce that my new co-writer, Silkmouse, will be the lucky girl who joins me in freaking out the residents of Berk!_

_*claps and cheers are heard as everyone waits for Silkmouse to add a comment*_

_Now, unfortunately Silkmouse won't be joining us this time..._

_*awwws can be heard throuhout many countries*_

_But she will be making her first appearance!_

_*cheers are heard again*_

_Now, without further ado, let's get on with freaking out Fishlegs!_

*_cheers sound once more*_

Mary looked back and sighed in relief when she saw that Astrid hadn't followed her. "That was close." She muttered. "Too close. If I didn't get out of there when I did... well, I shudder to think of it."

"Shudder to think of what?" A voice was heard. Mary spun around as fast as she could, and gaped when she saw Fishlegs and his Gronckle standing behind her.

"Oh! I, um... hi! Uh, I'm Mary. Mary Penelope. No need to tell me who you are. I already know."

"You do?" Fishlegs asked, glancing at Horrorcow, confused.

"Yeah, uh... You're Fishlegs Ingerman, one of Hiccup's best friends, rumored to be Ruffnut's love interest, rider of Horrorcow, a Gronkle rumored to be a vegetarian, one of the six heros of Berk. You guys are, like, worrshiped throughout the world!"

"Really?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. " So, is Horrorcow _really_ a vegetarian?"

"Yep." He told me. "It's a total phenomenon. That means that-"

"It doesn't happen very often and it's completely out of the ordinary, I know."

Fishlegs looked impressed. Obviously, no one, with the exception of Hiccup, knew the big words I did. It was then that I knew that I had his respect. "I gotta say," I continued on. "It's really quite strange. I mean, a _dragon_ who doesn't like _meat_?" I shook my head in disbelief. "Unbelievable!"

Just then, there was a giant flash of light, much like the one that Mary had arrived in, that nearly blinded Fishlegs and had even Mary blinking. When the haze cleared, the two saw a girl standing there.

This girl had long, down-to-the-waist, brown hair, with dark brown eyes to match. She was also wearing light brown, oval lensed glasses, and had so many freckles on her face that it looked almost orange. Her skin was fair, not dark at all, and she was about the same height as Mary, maybe a little taller. She was wearing the same strange pants as Mary was, only shorter, if only by a little bit. She wore some weird white shoes with laces that sparkled in the sun, and had a pink piece of dirty cloth tied around her waist. On her top half, she had a short sleeved pink shirt, and her ears each had strange pink, sparkly things hanging down from them. This girl's name was Celeste Hilgeman, although her friends called her Silkmouse.

Mary rubbed her eyes and gaped. "Silkmouse? What are you doing here?"

Silkmouse looked over at her and grinned. "Mary! So that crazy old dude was right! You did come here!"

"Yeah! So, um, guess what?" She told the other girl in an excited whisper.

"What?" Silkmouse asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Fishlegs was right behind them, staring at the two like they came from another planet.

"I met Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, and Fishlegs!"

"No way! Really? Where are they?"

"I don't know about everyone else, but Fishlegs and his Gronckle, who's name _is_ Horrocow and who _is_ a vegetarian, which I still think is weird, are right over there." Mary pointed the the big Viking and he squeaked. Silkmouse stared at him in amazement for a few seconds before glancing at Mary. Catching her eye, they laughed out loud.

"What?" Fishlegs asked, a little hurt.

"Nothing." Silkmouse gasped.

"We're just glad to be here." Mary told him, straighting up. "Oh, hey!" She turned to Silkmouse again. "Did you bring your art stuff? I brought my notepad, but words can't always capture images."

Silkmouse nodded. "Yeah. It's right here." She guestuered to a backpack hanging on her shoulder. "I figured that even if you weren't here, I could draw some of Berk."

"Good thinking!" Mary agreed. She turned to Fishlegs. "Sorry, 'Legs." She told him. "This is my friend, Celeste, although I call her Silkmouse. Silkmouse, Fishlegs and Horrorcow."

"Wow" Silkmouse breathed, suddenly self-conscious. "Um, hey. Uh... can I pet Horrorcow?"

"Um, I don't know..." Fishlegs said. "I mean, dragons are just a little violent... If you don't know what you're doing, that is."

"Don't worry." Mary told him confidently. "We know what we're doing." She motioned to Silkmouse to go. The young girl slowly walked towards the Gronckle, eyes cast downwards and hand extended. She stopped a few inches before the dragon and waited, not daring to draw a breath. A few seconds later, she felt something hard and warm beneath her skin. Hardly daring to believe it, she looked up and saw The Gronckle pressed up against her hand. "Wow!" She breathed. She looked back at Mary and mouthed, _I touched a dragon! _Mary grinned and put her thunbs up.

"Hey, so, um, Fishlegs." Mary turned to the older boy. "We have to go. See you later."

"Yeah, bye!" Silkmouse got up quickly and walked over to Mary. The two then started to run.

"Yeah, uh... bye." He called to their retreating backs. He sighed and shok his head. "Well." He told Horrorcow. "That was weird."

_And that's it. OMG, I think this is the shortest I've ever written for this. Well, you guys know the drill. R&R and send ideas. Next week we do Snotlout! Heh, heh, heh. I can't wait to get my hands on that evil brat. Muhahahaha!_

_No but seriously, R&R._


	4. To Freak Out A Viking Jerk

Chapter 4- To Freak Out A Viking Jerk

_Well, hello everyone! Guess what? Today is the day that we are joined by the one, the only, Silkmouse!_

_*clapping*_

_*__**bows* Thank you, thank you. Glad to **_**finally **_**be here everyone.**_

_You ready, Silkmouse?_

_**Yep! I'm ready to terrorize!**_

_Well then, let's get going!_

_"_Mary!" Silkmouse panted to her friend. "Stop!" She puffed "Please! I can't – run - much - longer.

"Neither - can - I." Mary wheezed, leaning up against one of the Viking huts and holding her cramped side. Silkmouse followed suit by plopping down next to her friend and breathing hard.

"Hey, Silkmouse." Mary started once she caught her breath. "What are you even doing here? Not that I'm not glad but…why?"

"Easy." Silkmouse told her friend, standing up. "I came looking for you. In your last PM you said something about a crazy voodoo man and transporting to Berk. I sent a PM back, but you never answered, so I looked up 'voodoo shamans' on Google and came after you."

"But..." Mary looked at her friend, bewildered. "I've only been here for a day!"

"I guess time passes differently here." Silkmouse shrugged as they began walking. "At home, you've been gone for weeks!"

"Weeks!" Mary's face paled. "Oh, my mom is going to kill me!"

"I heard on the news that they were launching an investigation." Silkmouse told her.

"Ugh." Mary moaned. "I am so dead!"

The two kept on walking with Sikmouse telling Mary in a low voice all that had happened since the latter had left. Neither of the two girls saw the large boy come bowling towards them. There was a resounding thud as the figure hit the two and they went flying backwards.

"Watch where you're going!" The large teen yelled at them.

"Us?" Mary shot back as she handed Silkmouse her glasses, which had fallen off when he had hit them. "You're the one who ran into us!"

"Yeah, well you were in my way..." The words died on his lips as he got a good look at the formidable (or so it seemed) girls in front of him. At the same time, the two friends realized just who it was that they had run into.

"Um, no need to apologize ladies." Snotlout told the two girls with a slight bow. "It was all my fault. Completely. Totally. Entirely."

"Snotlout." Silkmouse whispered to Mary. The other girl nodded.

"Ah, so you've heard of me?" Snotlout looked extremely pleased with himself as he smoothed his hair on his "fat" head. "Well then I'm sure you already know how wonderful, kind, generous, and good-looking I am."

"Yeah right." Mary muttered under her breath. Snotlout either didn't hear, too caught up with his 'magnificent' good looks, or he chose to ignore the comment. Whatever it was, he kept talking.

"Tell me, ladies." He reached for Silkmouse's hand and pecked at it before she pulled it away, disgusted. "Where have you two beauties been all my life?"

The two snorted and exchanged a look. Nodding, they both smacked him on the opposite arm, causing him to lose his balance in surprise and fall over.

"Nice try, Flirtlout." Silkmouse snapped at the older boy. "We already know all about you."

"Really?" He asked, trying to get up.

"Yeah." Mary told him. "Like you're a total flirt, you have a strange obsession with Astrid and teasing your totally smart cousin, who just happens to be next in line for Chief, and the reason that you happen to have a Monstrous Nightmare named Fireworm."

"Wow." He said, finally standing up. "Beautiful and smart."

Mary shook her head in obvious disgust. She walked up and kicked him in the shin. Hard.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Now then," Mary told him like nothing had happened. "You're going to answer some questions for us."

"Or else." Silkmouse finished, ominously.

"Or else what?" He was brave enough to ask.

"Trust me." Silkmouse told him menacingly. "You do not want to know."

"Alright! Alright! I'll talk!" He gave in.

"Okay. My first question is; why are you so mean to Hiccup?"Silkmouse asked him, expectantly.

Snotlout looked a little surprised "Uh, well…"

"That's not an answer." Mary stated dangerously.

"Well, I guess it's because I'm a little jealous of him. I mean, he gets to be chief when he grows up, Astrid is crazy about him, and he rides a Night Fury!" Snotlout said in a rush of words, afraid of being pummeled again.

Silkmouse blinked "Wow. I never actually thought about that before."

"But it's still no excuse to be a jerk to him." Mary Penelope told Snotlout matter-of-factly.

"Still, it's not fair!" He whined. Penelope, just shook her head and Silkmouse kicked him in the groin. As he gasped with pain, Mary asked the next question.

"Do you have a thing for Astrid, or do you like every girl that walks by?"

"Well not every girl. Only the hotties." This time, the girls were too disgusted with the Viking to do anything.

"Well, what about Ruffnut? Do you like her?" Silkmouse asked him.

"Ruff? She's cute, I guess, but a little crazy..."

"Do you see her as a future girlfriend? Or a possible wife?" Mary asked, almost hopeful, wanting to have something to count on.

"Um, not really. I mean, it might be nice to go on a date and all that, but personally Fishlegs can have her. She likes him better, anyways."

"Well that's great!" Silkmouse cheered.

"I guess..." Snolout said.

"Anyway, we gotta go. Catch ya later." The two then turned around and walked away. Snotlout got up and stared at them. "Well," He murmured, staring at the two's butts. "That was weird." He scratched his head and then shrugged. "Girls." He muttered darkly.

_Wow, I can't believe we got through that, eh Silkmouse?_

_**It was kinda fun to beat on him, but maybe we should still cut him some slack. What do you readers think?**_

_Well, at least we did this early, right?_

_**Yeah, that way we could post is ASAP. No need to thank us.**_

_Well, that's it for today folks. Be sure to review and PM, and send in any questions you want us to ask. Next week we do the twins, but it's up to you. Both at once, or just one at a time? And if so, which one?_

_**Well Mary, I think we should do them at the same time. It would be interesting to see what they would fight about while we were there.**_

_Have a nice week folks!_

_**And (as my art teacher would say, in a sort of good way) Don't get arrested! :-)**_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	5. To Freak Out Viking Twins

To Freak Out Viking Twins

_OMG, I can't believe how long I waited to do this! I feel terrible! Silkmouse, how could we leave it for that long?_

_. I don't know I guess we got kinda lazy about it. We really got to remind each other to step it up next time._

_. Okay, it was mainly my fault... *sigh* I can't believe myself. Oh well, let's just do this..._

_The sooner the better._

Mary and Silkmouse traveled through an alley, whispering about what was going on back at home, and talking about what a jerk 'Lout was. As they approached the edge of the alley, they heard an explosion, and someone yelled, "Get back here you meddlin' brats!" As they rushed to see what was happening, they were knocked over by two retreating blurs with long blonde hair. The two girls gaped as the duo ran out of sight. They then exchanged a glance.

"Ruff." Silkmouse told Mary.

"Tuff." Mary told Silkmouse.

They jumped up and rushed after the twins.

"Wait up! Hey, wait!" They ran hard. Neither of them were particulary good runners, but they kept going. Even when Mary developed a stich in her side. Even when Silkmouse could hardly breathe. Eventually, they followed the twins behind a house, where a Zippleback napped in the shade of a tree. They woke it up and were just about to mount when Mary yelled out, "Please stop! We just wanna ask you some questions!" The twins hesitated.

"After all," Silkmouse coaxed. "We'd be so honored to be allowed to talk with such important members of Berk."

"Well," Tuff muttered. "We're not that important..."

"You guys helped Hiccup save Berk from the Red Death! If you ask me, that's pretty important." Silkmouse exclaimed.

The twins exchenged a glance that said, 'why not', climbed off the Zippleback and jumped to the ground.

"Tuffnut." Tuff said striding up to the girls, with a smug expression on his face.

"Hey, I get to introduce myself first!" Ruff yelled, smaking her brother on the back of the head.

"No, I do!" Tuffnut yelled, rubbing the sore spot where Ruffnut had hit him.

"No, I do!" Ruffnut countered back.

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

"I do!"

As they argued, Mary Penelope and Silkmouse rolled their eyes. This was taking way longer than it should have.

"I do, you piece of dragon dung!"

"It's my turn you rat-eating troll!"

"No way, you did it last time! I get to do it this time!"

The twins continued to argue as Silkmouse and Mary looked on. They exchanged a glance. No wonder the twins' friends got so annoyed with them! Their arguments could go on forever!

"Um, guys." Mary put in. "We already know who you are, you don't need to argue about it. In fact we probably should introuduce ourselves."

The twins stopped fighting. "Uh okay, so who are you?" Ruff asked, a little confused.

"Mary Penelope." Mary told them.

"Silkmouse." Silkmouse said. "And of course, you are Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston, riders of Bluffnut the Zippleback, two of the six heroes of Berk. You're always fighting and competing against each other. You love each other, as brothers and sisters do, but you show each other this through violence, like most Vikings."

"Hey, Tuff where's your so-called 'birthmark'?" Mary made quotations in the air for birthmark.

"Right here." Tuffnut gestured to spot above his left hip "It's a real birthmark! See!"

The two girls looked at the mark. It was a pale shape of a Nightmare. It could not have looked any faker than it did. "It is, so fake." Mary told Silkmouse.

"See? My bro's a big liar." Ruff laughed, glad someone saw through her brother's charade.

"What? I am not!" Tuff replied, lowering his vest again.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" Tuffnut yelled, jumping on his sister.

Mary sighed and Silkmouse just shook her head, as they watched the twins wrestle with each other. They went over to the Zippleback and started to pet it, waiting for the fight to be over.

*A Half An Hour Later*

Ruffnut finally pinned her brother, and finished the fight.

"So, Ruff," Silkmouse jumped right in, wanting to get this done before they could start fighting again. "What do you think of Fishlegs?"

Tuffnut laughed as Ruff's face slowly turned red. "'Le- 'Legs? Um, nothing much. I - I mean, he's cute and stuff, I guess. I mean... Ugh."

"Uh huh... Alright." Mary quickly finished writing in her notebook. "Um, hey Silkmouse, we better go."

"Yeah." Silkmouse agreed. "See you later guys!"

And thus, the two girls turned and walked off.

"The twins looked at eah other, and then back at Silkmouse and Mary. "Well," said Ruff.

"That was weird" Tuff finished, as they watched the two walk away.

_Alright, we're done! Hopefully next week will be better guys. And sorry again!_

_We need to figure out who to freak out next though. Who do 'ya' think: Stoic or Gobber?_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	6. To Freak Out A Viking Blacksmith

To Freak Out A Viking Blacksmith

_Okay everyone, please don't kill me! I swear, it's not my fault that this took so long!_

Who else's fault could it be?

_Oh, be quiet, Silkmouse! You're supposed to be on my side!_

I don't exactly remember saying I was on **anybody's** side.

_*glares* Anyway, as I was saying, I swear, this was not my fault! First off, there was the fact that we were doing some renovations, and I couldn't get at my computer. Then, what better thing does my laptop have to do on my birthday than break? All of my files were on that thing!_

You **could** have sent them to me.

_Does it sound like I knew how to retrieve them, Silkmouse?_

*in frustrated tone* Are you just gonna stand here and **yell at me** the whole time?

_*sighs* You're right, you're right. I'm just frustrated that this took so long, but I shouldn't take it on you. Anyway, after THAT, we set up a computer downstairs, but it wouldn't let me on anything! It wouldn't let me access my fav. stories. It wouldn't let me update my profile. And most importantly, it wouldn't let me add the next chapter! Agghh! So then we got this new computer yesterday for Christmas. Grr. Let's just do this before I start screaming like the mentally unstable girl I am._

With a short temper.

_Oh, be quiet already, 'Mouse!_

Silkmouse and Mary walked through the village. The two of them were getting a little hungry, but since Silkmouse hadn't packed any food but the sandwiches (which they had eaten quite a while ago), they were forced to just wander and hope someone would give them some food.

As they debated the most successful tactics for begging, they heard a banging sound. Looking at each other, they shrugged. This was Berk, after all. There was bound to be strange noises. And yet, as they drew on, the noise grew louder and more insistent, until they found themselves unconsciously heading towards the noise. In the end, they stood beside a large forge. It looked familiar, but wasn't.

"It looks, 'Mary said slowly. "Almost like the forge from the movie, but bigger, and more… sophisticated."

"Yeah." Silkmouse agreed, looking over the forge.

As they stood and stared at it, they considered just how popular being a blacksmith must have become for the villagers to have extended it this much.

Just then, they were picked up by the scruffs of their shirts, and a voice behind them asked, "An' jus' what do ye think yer doin'?"

Silkmouse glanced behind her, and her mouth dropped 's Gobber!She mouthed furiously to way!Mary gasped. But sure enough, it was the large, blond Viking that held them from behind.

"What do ye think yer doin'?" Gobber repeated.

"Nothing!" Silkmouse told him in a rush of excitement.

He glared at her suspiciously.

"Well, uh, nothing of any particular concern." she said sheepishly "We were just looking around…. But it was a bonus to find you here! I mean, we weren't sure if we'd ever get to see you, Gobber the Belch! He who trained the six heroes of Berk in Dragon Training. He who taught Hiccup the secrets of the forge! The very man who is missing not only an arm and a leg, but a tooth too! Oooh, this is THE best day of my life!

"Getting a little carried away there, Mouse'." Mary Penelope commented, noticing Gobber's amused expression.

"So, where are ye two fro' 'xactly? Judgin' by your clothes, you definitely ain't from Berk." he observed.

"Welllll..." Silkmouse hesitated.

"Uh, we're live really, really, really, far away." Mary said quickly.

"Really, really, really far." Silkmouse added.

"Right. So we're not used to some of the customs around here." Mary told him, mind whirling. "And, uh, so we'd be honoured if you could tell us a little about the village."

"Oh, really?" Gobber scrutinized the two before shrugging and complying to Mary's suggestion.

"Nice going." Silkmouse breathed as Gobber began telling them about the history of Berk.

"It was nothing." Mary told her modestly. "You probably would've done the same."

Silkmouse grinned and they turned back to Gobber. Mary took out her notepad, fascinated by the information she was gathering.

"Berk wa' foun'ed by Herleifr de Old, meanin' 'army descendan',' many hun'red years ago. 'E discovere' it while out on a raid. 'E was caught up in a storm, an' when it passed, 'e awoke on our island, boat destroye', few men remainin', and with 'is treasure abandoned to the seas. With no way 'ome, Herleifr and 'is men began to build a village 'ere. Some years later, a boat full o' Vikings from dere old tribe appeare'. Dere village 'ad be'n destroyed, and de were lookin' for somewhere to live. Natura'y, Herleifr welcomed them with open arms, an' thus, Berk wa' live' for many years, before dying a' the age o' 55 durin' de battle o' Freezin' to Death, thus earnin' de name Old."

Silkmouse and Mary exchanged a glance. If they told anyone who was 55 back at home that they were old, they'd get an earful. If 55 was considered ancient here, imagine what they'd do to someone who was 90.

"Well, that was very interesting, Gobber. So, let's move on to you. How long have you been the village blacksmith?" Silkmouse cut in.

"Me? Eh, I becam' blacksmi' when I wa' 'bout 10 or so."

"Interesting….." Mary murmured, writing furiously in her notebook. "And, what would you say about Hiccup? What do you think your relationship with him is like? Hm? That as a teacher? A friend? Or even, dare I say it, a father figure?"

"Hiccup?" Gobber looked at them suspiciously. "Why do you want to know about Hiccup?"

Mary and Silkmouse rolled their eyes at each other. "Gobber, he's the most famous person in all of Berk, and certain surrounding areas, I believe. Why wouldn't we want to know stuff about him?" Silkmouse asked.

Gobber stared at them for a few more moments before shrugging, and saying, "Goo' point."

He told them that they're relationship was like a combination of a teacher-father thing. But Hiccup also trusted Gobber, and so they could be considered friends as well.

The two thanked Gobber for his information, and they started to walk away. But as they turned around, Gobber said, "An' how do ye know all dis stuff, eh? An' wha's tha' ye go' in yer 'and?"

"Nothing!" Mary exclaimed, stuffing her pencil in her pocket. "See you later, Gobber!"

And with that, the two friends ran off.

Gobber stared at them, scratched his head with his hook while scratching his butt with his with his hand. Then he shrugged. "Eh." He said, before turning and entering the forge.

_Hah, looks like Gobber really doesn't seem to think much of us. Bet ya he thinks we're trolls in disguise, eh Silkmouse?_

I don't know if I'd go that far, but he didn't seem as surprised as the others did.

_Oh, I love Gobber. He's just hilarious. Anyway, tune in this Saturday for our last Viking featured chapter during which we'll be featuring, drumroll please….._

_(S&M)____**Stoick the Vast!**_

_Oh Hear His Name And Tremble, Ugh, Ugh!_

Yeah right. I could probably beat the guy in a menacing stare contest any day. *idea* Heeeeyyyy...

_Penelope, over and out!_


	7. To Freak Out A Viking Chief

To Freak Out A Viking Chief

_Well, Happy New Year everyone!_

I can't believe it's 2011 already!

_I know, right 'Mouse? It's SO weird._

What's that supposed to mean?

Anyway_, today's chapter is very special for a couple of reasons. A#1, it's the first day in a new year…_

And because this is the last meet-a-character chapter.

_Yes. So sad. *wipes a fake tear from eye. Nevertheless, it is time to begin, so, please have the pleasure of cheering for our next character to the story,_

(S&M) Stoic the Vast!

_Oh Hear His Name And Tremble, Ugh, Ugh!_

*in sarcastic tone* Oh goody.

_*looks at 'Mouse* Ooook then. Ignoring that, let's get on with the chapter!_

Mary and Silkmouse walked through the village, listening to their stomachs grumble. Back in the real world, it would have been supper time about now, but looking at the villagers, it looked like dinner wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Or so they thought.

Just a second after Silkmouse told Mary this, a large bell sounded, and the villagers around them grumbled appreciatively.

"Finally." One grumbled.

"I could really use some grub!" Another said. They all began walking towards the Mead Hall.

"Excuse me," Mary said, running up to a Viking woman. "But, where is everyone going?"

"The Mead Hall! What'd you expect? It's Hiccup's birthday dinner, after all." She told them in a large, booming voice.

"Really?" Silkmouse ran over to them. "It's Hiccup's birthday?"

"No!" The she scoffed. "His birthday was last week. We're just having the dinner tonight. Toothless insisted."

Mary and Silkmouse exchanged a look. "A _dragon _insisted that the dinner be held tonight?" Silkmouse laughed.

"You bet." The woman told them. "Guess he figured something would happen."

"Maybe." Mary said, looking nervously at the person across from them. "But, we really gotta go, so, if you'll excuse us…."

"That woman _scares _me!" Silkmouse hissed as soon as they were out of earshot. "I mean, Toothless is a _dragon_! Yes, he's a completely intelligent being, but that doesn't change the fact that he's a _dragon! _Dragons can't talk human!"

"I dunno, Silkmouse." Mary chuckled. "You know Hiccup. If there's a barrier, he'll get around it!"

Silkmouse shrugged. "Touché."

They walked in the direction of the Mead Hall, hoping to see what was going on. They didn't have the nerve to actually go _in _the building, but they could always look around. Outside the Hall, they surveyed the Vikings that passed. They all seemed quite cheery.

"And why wouldn't they be?" Silkmouse asked Mary when she mentioned this. "It _is _Hiccup's b-day dinner after all. And you know, maybe its fate that we're here the same day that the dinner's being held. That lady _did _say that Toothless insisted on holding it tonight. Maybe he sensed we were coming!"

"And maybe I'm a Deadly Nadder." Mary retorted. "It's just a coincidence, 'Mouse. And that lady was a loon."

"Hey, look who's here!" Silkmouse told her, obviously having not just listened to a word Mary had said. "Looks like the guest of honour has arrived."

"Seriously!" Mary says. "Hiccup's here?"

"Yes!" Silkmouse told her happily. "And he brought Toothless! Oh My Gosh, I've never been this nervous in my entire life! What if he sees us? And talks to us? Or – "

Silkmouse was cut off by the voice of a young man yelling, "Hey, Mary! Who's your friend?"

The two exchanged glances of total excitement. They walked down to Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hey Hiccup!" Mary greeted him. "This is my friend Silkmouse. She arrived not long after I spoke with you."

"Hi." Silkmouse said nervously. "I'm Silkmouse."

"No?" Hiccup said. "I thought it was some other girl hanging out with Mary, which I've never seen before." It sounded a little rude, but Mary and Silkmouse knew all about Hiccup and his quirky comedy.

"So, big night, huh?" Mary asked, grinning as she saw Silkmouse slowly turning pink after Hiccup's comment.

"Yeah." Hiccup grinned. "Big birthday dinner. We were going to have it last week, but Toothless here insisted that we hold it today."

"Yeah, about that," Silkmouse cut in. "How exactly could you understand him?"

Hiccup just smiled. "I have my ways." He told them. Then he lit up. "Hey, do you guys want to come to the dinner?"

"Who, us?" Mary and Silkmouse looked at each other nervously.

"Well, are there any other girls talking to me right now?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Yeah you! You guys could meet my dad and my friends….."

"Oh, already done!" Mary told him.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, after I talked to you, I ran into a couple other people. I now know everyone from the mo – I mean, stories, heh, heh." Mary corrected herself after a meaningful look from Silkmouse.

"Well, mostly." Silkmouse reminded her. "We still haven't met Stoic."

"Dad?" Hiccup questioned. "Well, that's no problem. He's at the dinner. Why don't we go see him?"

"Do we really have to?" Silkmouse commented.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Mary just stared.

"I've heard stories." she explained.

Hiccup shrugged. "Understandable."

Toothless let a rumble of agreement.

"Well let's get on with it. Stoic or no Stoic, I'm still hungry." Mary said, as her stomach let out another growl.

Hiccup led the two girls inside the mead hall. It appeared that every Viking in the whole village was there, so it took a couple of minutes for the girls to find seats. They finally sat down next to Hiccup's friends, where Mary introduced Silkmouse to Astrid.

"I can't believe I'm finally meeting you!" Silkmouse told Astrid, eyes wide "Me and my sister think you're sooo cool!"

Astrid looked surprised "Wow, uh, thanks."

Silkmouse turned to Snotlout "I'm kinda sorry for beating you up earlier."

Mary gave Silkmouse a _You Are?_ look.

"I get guilty really easily, alright?" she said, looking embarrassed.

The conversation was interrupted by the loud clearing of someone's throat that echoed across the hall. Everyone grew quiet, and Silkmouse and Mary looked to see Stoic the Vast, with Hiccup and Toothless at his side.

"Greetings, fellow Vikings!" The large man rumbled. There was a large cheer in agreement. Stoic motioned for them to settle down. "Now, as you all know, today we are honouring my only son, and heir, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third!"

There were ever more cheers, as everyone in the large room turned to look at Hiccup, who was blushing as red as an apple. "It's nothing… really." He muttered as Astrid threw him an expectant look.

"He gets nervous easily." She informed the two visitors.

"Oh, believe me," Mary grinned at Silkmouse. "We know."

Stoic started talking again. "Now, originally, this dinner was to commence a week ago, on Hiccup's actual birthday. But a certain devil - " And at this, he looked pointedly at Toothless, who assumed his most innocent expression. " – insisted that it be held tonight. So, enjoy!"

The whole building cheered as Terrible Terrors flew above their heads, carrying baskets of food in their claws. Hiccup and his dad talked for a while before heading over to Mary, Silkmouse, and Hiccup's gang's table.

"Hey guys." Hiccup greeted them. "Hey Mary. Hey Silkmouse. You said you wanted to meet Dad, so, well, here he is."

"Yep." Mary and Silkmouse stared at the Viking in awe. Silkmouse leaned over to Astrid. "Um, he's not gonna….. start yelling, or anything like that, is he?"

"Who, Stoic?" Astrid asked. She shook her head. "Nah, he's a big pussycat these days. Something to do with Hiccup becoming a hero."

"Oh." Silkmouse nodded. "Great." She swallowed.

_Alright everyone, I'm sorry to say that this is where we're leaving off today. I know we said that we'd meet Stoic and everything, but this chapter is already insanely long, so 'Mouse and I have decided to save it for next week._

Well as long as he doesn't start yelling, I guess it won't be so bad.

_Sorry everyone! Happy New Year!_

Don't forget to review!

_Penelope, over and out!_


	8. To Freak Out A Viking Chief Continued

**To Freak Out A Viking Chief (Continued)**

_Oh my goodness, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so…. *so's continue*_

Oh boy, this is going to take a while. Mary we only have so much time.

…_..So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so,_**SO sorry**_! I swear, I didn't mean to leave it! But first Silkmouse's computer broke…._

I blame Tucson, Arizona's lousy electric charges.

_*continuing as though not interrupted*…. And then I couldn't find the inspiration….._

And I've been working on my story for Percy Jackson.

_Hopefully, we'll get the next chap up a lot sooner! Until then, enjoy!_

_(P.S. There is some mild swearing in here. Just thought I'd warn ya.)_

"Great." Silkmouse swallowed.

"So," Stoic boomed. "Where are you two young ladies from?"

"Oh, um, you know….." Mary said vaguely. "Around."

"Yeah…." Silkmouse agreed, while quickly gathering a bunch of food on her plate and stuffing it into her mouth so that she couldn't talk.

"And where exactly is 'around'?" Stoic looked suspicious. Only members of an enemy tribe would keep their home a secret like this.

Mary, noticing the look they were getting from the fierce leader, was quick to remember her second-favorite tribe from the book.

"Um, the Bog-Burglars' tribe. Both our families moved there last…. Fall."

"Really?" Stoic raised his eyebrow. "Why didn't I see you at the games then?"

Silkmouse swallowed and cut in, seeing Mary about to break down. "Well, we were getting settled…. You know, making the new houses feel like home….."

Stoic appeared to accept this explanation, but still seemed wary of the girls.

Hiccup continued the conversation. "So, you guys must be pretty good flyers then. The Bog- Burglars _were _the first tribe after us to learn how to fly. "

"Actually," Mary looked out the corner of her eyes, as if searching for an exit. "We haven't learned yet. Been too busy…."

"Well then," Hiccup grinned. "I guess I'll have the honor of teaching you!"

Mary and Silkmouse exchanged shocked glances. "Seriously? You'd teach _us_?" Silkmouse gasped.

"Be quiet 'Mouse. We don't want him to change his mind…"

"Oh, it'd be my pleasure." Hiccup grinned. "Maybe we can even spar. I've certainly improved since I stopped fighting with my right hand, like everyone else, and instead used my left, like I do with drawing and all that."

"We'd love that, Hiccup." Silkmouse says. "But the thing is…."

"We don't know how to fight!" Mary blurted.

Everyone at the table gasped.

"Members of the Bog-Burglars that don't know how to fight!" one Viking called out.

"Yeah." Tuffnut snorted "Where have you been, living under a rock?"

"Well no one ever took our education into consideration." Silkmouse said "So we never learned."

"Well that seems like a poor excuse." Hiccup commented.

Mary nodded "It is, but what can you do?"

"Well Astrid could teach you." Hiccup said.

Silkmouse's eyes widened until they were nearly the size of golf balls "Really?" she said, trying not to explode with excitement.

"Sure. You can start tomorrow if you like."

"That'd be great." Mary said.

"But where are we supposed to stay?" Silkmouse asked.

"You can stay at my house." Astrid told them.

"Are you serious?" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure. It'll be fun. Besides, my oldest sister just moved out. You'll have plenty of room."

Silkmouse and Mary exchanged grins. Just then, Mary remembered.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" She gasped. "We still need to ask Stoic some questions!"

"You're right!" Silkmouse slapped her forehead, narrowly missing hitting her glasses. "I can't believe it! The one reason, well, big reason, that we come, and we almost forgot!"

Mary pulled out her notepad, and Silkmouse grabbed her pencil crayons and paper.

"So, Stoic. When Hiccup was young, a dragon killed his mom. Valhallarama, right?"

Stoic looked away and quietly muttered yes. Mary, unhappy that she had upset the legend, paused, looking quite unsettled, paused.

"Never mind, that's too personal." She shook her head. "Anyway, as chief, people must expect you to know what to do pretty much all the time. How do you handle the pressure?"

Stoic stood up. "I'm tired." He told Hiccup loudly, and then he left the room.

"Damn it!" Mary banged her head on the table. "I can't BELIEVE I just did that!

I'm such an idiot! Ugh!" She got up and walked away from the table, clearly upset.

Silkmouse looked at the others and said, "I'll be right back."

She followed Mary out the door and into the night "Mary wait!" she called.

"Why am I so stupid!" Mary exclaimed.

Silkmouse shook her head "You're not stupid. You just need to be more tactful with the questions. We'll ask him again later on when the moment is right."

"I guess." Mary replied.

They ran back inside.

"Sorry folks!" Silkmouse said to the Viking teens "Just a minor setback."

Astrid stood up "Well we still have a few hours before sundown, so how about we show you around a little?"

"That'd be great!" Mary said with delight

"But before that I have one question." Silkmouse said to Astrid.

"Yeah?" Astrid replied.

Silkmouse pointed to Astrid's shoes "Where can I get a pair of those boots?"

_And that pretty much wraps this up! Have a great week everyone! Oh, and check out my profile when you get a chance!_

Why, what's on your profile?

_Not telling!_

Seriously?

_Penelope, over and out!_


	9. It's Not MY Fault, so Don't Kill ME!

_Hi there! I know, I know you were all expecting an update, but I have no idea where the heck Silkmouse is, and I'm kinda dead for writing ideas. So until I find out if Silkmouse is dead or not, and until I find some inspiration, this story is, quite unfortunately, on hiatus. PLEASE don't kill me! I don't like this anymore than you do! In fact, I hate it. But I can't DO anything! Silkmouse is my co-writer, and I can't write this without her! So don't kill me! I mean, after all, it IS on my account, so if you kill me, the story won't be continued even with Silkmouse!_

_Sorry again! But on the bright side, I'm thinking of a sequel..._

_Penelope, over and out!_


	10. Training Time!

_Hi guys! Sorry I took so long again. Silkmouse, you should really start reminding me more._

What? Since when?

_Yeah, I know. I'm just teasing you._

Oh. I knew that.

_So it's the next chapter! And you all know what that means! It's..._

_S&M- __**TRAINING TIME!**_

_So sit back, relax, and enjoy yourself whilst we get pummeled by Astrid and dragons._

Gee that sounds comforting.

"Mary, GET UP!" Silkmouse yelled in her sleeping friend's ear.

"Go 'way." Mary grumbled, turning over in her sleep.

"No way! Get up! Don't you remember what today is? It's training day! You know, the day we learn not only how to fight, but also how to _FLY?_"

Mary just waved her hand about, as if trying to make Silkmouse's distracting noise disperse.

Silkmouse sighed. _Clearly _her partner needed something a little more persuasive to wake her up.

"Okay, Hiccup," She called out softly into the hall. "Bring him in."

Hiccup crept into the room as quietly as he could with his clunky, metal prosthesis followed by Toothless.

The night before, they had all talked a few minutes longer, with Astrid telling 'Mouse that she could have an old pair of Astrid's boots that were way too small for her. After that, everyone agreed that the two supposed Bog-Burglars should get some rest for their big day tomorrow, and so they parted. Hiccup and Toothless ended up staying over at Astrid's too so that they'd all have an early start the next morning.

But they wouldn't be able to _do _that if Mary didn't get her butt out of bed!

As quiet as they possibly could, Silkmouse, Toothless, and Hiccup crept up to the side of bed.

"Get her Toothless." Silkmouse whispered, grinning and pointing to Mary.

"Huh?" Mary murmured just as Toothless lept onto the bed.

"YAAAH! Hey get off me Toothless! Mouse', Hiccup help me!" Mary cried.

"Not until you say you'll get out of bed." Silkmouse snickered, with Hiccup laughing hysterically by her side.

"Never!" Mary exclaimed "Now get this overgrown salamander off of me!"

"Looks like she's going to need a little more convincing." Hiccup commented.

Silkmouse nodded "Time to pull out the big guns."

On cue Toothless immediately started to lick Mary's face.

"Ew! Gross! Cut it out! Okay, okay you guys win, I'm getting up!" she hollered.

Toothless jumped off and stood by Silkmouse and Hiccup, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Mary sat up and wiped the drool off her face "Great. I hope you guys are happy now that I'm covered in dragon slobber."

"Oh, very." Silkmouse giggled. "Now let's _go_, already!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh, you could at least let me get dressed." Mary stood up and shooed her friends out of the room. She emerged a few minutes later dressed completely in Astrid's old clothes.

"I'm ready." She told them, and then giggled.

"What you laughing at?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh," Mary assumed an innocent look. "Nothing." But the minute their backs were turned, she whispered to Silkmouse, "Hiccup in the arena." Realizing that her friend was referencing to a part of the movie, she giggled too.

"Come on you two. We shouldn't keep Astrid waiting." Hiccup said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't want her to mad at you, now would we?" Silkmouse laughed.

"Real funny." He said, rolling his eyes "But seriously we should leave."

When the four of them reached the arena they found Astrid waiting.

"Where were you guys?" she asked impatiently.

"Sorry." Hiccup apologized.

"We had a hard time getting Miss Lazy Bones out of bed." Silkmouse answered, looking in Mary's direction.

"That still didn't give you an excuse to tell Toothless to slobber on me!" she remarked.

"If you two are done arguing, can we get started?" Astrid interrupted. With that, she turned around and walked through the arena gate. Swallowing nervously, though they'd never admit it to each other, Mary and Silkmouse followed.

"Astrid! Don't you think you could have _taught_ us something first, instead of just putting us in a circular, cage-like arena with an angry bear?" Mary exclaimed as she dodged out of the way of the grizzly's claws. "Or are you like Gobber, and believe in 'learning on the job'?"

"How do you know that's what Gobber says?" Astrid asked the young girl.

"You'd be surprised what sort of things reach our ears!" Silkmouse told her as she pushed Mary out of the way just as the bear struck.

The two scrambled about for a bit, dodging the mad bear, and trying to get a few hits in every now and then (They both had a shield, some protective gear, and a sword). Eventually, though, they were cornered.

"Aw, shoot." Silkmouse groaned as the bear growled and stood up on it's hind legs. Mary and her looked around in despair, since they'd lost their swords a few minutes earlier. Then Mary spotted a bow and some arrows. Flinging herself towards them, she loaded it up and shot at the bear. It was a great shot, and hit the bear straight in the heart, causing it to fall over just before it mauled Silkmouse.

Everyone was quiet, especially Mary. No one had been expecting her to do that, since she knew so little about weapons, but somehow she had done it.

"Mary!" Silkmouse exclaimed. "That was awesome! You just saved me from that bear!"

"Nice shot, Mary." Astrid told her appreciatively.

Mary just stared at the bear in front of her. Then she looked down at the bow, and then at Silkmouse and Astrid in horror. Dropping the bow, she sprinted to the forest, oblivious to the cries of her friend and hero, and to the tears running down her face.

Back at the arena, Astrid, Hiccup and Silkmouse were wondering what they should do. After all, Mary didn't know the area, but she also looked like she wanted to be alone. However, Silkmouse knew they needed to find her.

"Mary?" Silkmouse called, running through the village "Mary where are you?" she stopped a second to listen and think "Hmm." She pondered "If I were totally upset with myself, where would I go?"

She thought for a few moments "Aha!" she realized, snapping her fingers "The woods!"

Running toward the forest, Silkmouse spotted a set of footprints. Following that, she soon heard the faint sound of crying. Pursuing that, in next to no time she found Mary Penelope sitting at the base of a tree trunk, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Mary." Silkmouse cautioned "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" Mary bawled "I just killed a living creature!"

Silkmouse wasn't exactly sure how to comfort her friend, but she knew she had to say _something._

"It wasn't your fault." She said sitting down next to her friend "You didn't mean to do it."

"But-" Mary tried to argue.

"Listen." Silkmouse said firmly "You did it out of self defense, and you saved me from being mauled. I know you feel like a bad person, but you aren't. You feel bad about what you did and that shows that you have decency. I'm sure that anybody else would have done the same."

There was a long pause between them as Mary Penelope let that sink in. Then she looked up at Silkmouse and smiled.

"Thanks 'Mouse." She told her friend. "I really needed that." Mary looked back down. "I just... Never thought I could kill something. I thought about it back in our world, but it just made me nauseous."

"Yeah, well," Silkmouse sighed. "We're not in our world anymore, Mary."

The two stared out at the forest around them. "Tell me about it." Mary whispered quietly. And the two got up to leave.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, a third person had been listening to the conversation.

_'Their world?'_ Astrid wondered as she ran back. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

_Oh dear, drama!_

Da. Da. Daaaa!

_*pause* Silkmouse?_

What?

_This sucked, I think._

What do you mean by that?

_And has anyone else noticed that I'M always the one running off in a dramatic flurry? This must be changed!_

Well then you need to learn to not be such a Drama Queen.

_*ignores Silkmouse* Alright, all you readers. Yeah, I'm talking to you._

And you better listen we say this because we mean business!

_Y'all better review!_

Yeah!... Please?

_We'll sic Toothless on you, like they did to me! *glares at Silkmouse*_

And boy was it fun. Bwa ha ha ha.

_Penelope, over and out!_

_P.S. IT WAS NOT MY FAULT THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK MONTHS. IT WAS SILKMOUSE'S FAULT, 'CAUSE SHE IS VERY SLOW AND EASILY DISTRACTED._

It's true and I am sorry to deprive you of more chapters that probably could've been written sooner if it weren't for me. BUT we all know the certain someone _*cough* Mary Penelope*_ who started the story.

_DON'T BLAME ME 'CAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO'S PROFILE IT'S POSTED ON!_

Just saying.

_Penelope, over and out! (Again!)_


	11. Dragons and Eavesdropping

**Dragons and Eavesdropping**

_Okay, so I'm going lazy. I think about writing, but then I think, 'Nah, I don't want to,' and I read instead. But I'm gonna write now! Promise!_

I've had that same feeling for too many weeks now.

_I think you can tell from the title what's going on here. Enjoy!_

Because our problems just got a _whole_ lot worse.

Astrid made it back just minutes before the other girls. And even as she did, bits and pieces of the past few days flooded into her head.

When Mary had first appeared and Hiccup said she'd come from a flash of light...

Mary asking if the Bog-Burglars and Meatheads really existed...

Mary's one sentence when petting Blue, _'We don't have dragons in the-'_...

Silkmouse's strange appearance with Fishlegs...

Them somehow knowing almost everything about dragons even though it was clear they'd never seen one in person before the other day...

Mary and Silkmouse claiming to belong to the Bog- Burglar tribe despite Mary not knowing if it existed or not earlier...

Mary saying that she was a tourist, not a Viking, but telling everyone she was a Viking later...

Their strange clothes, accents and habits...

Their disgust at what they called 'uncivilized plumbing' when they thought no one was listening...

How they could never eat much...

How Mary and 'Mouse knew Gobber's favorite catchphrase...

Mary's strange reaction to killing the bear...

And those last few sentences... _'We're not in our world anymore...'_

What did it all mean?

Mary and Silkmouse walked back to the arena where Hiccup and Astrid were waiting for them. Hiccup was busy dealing with the dragons they'd be riding and only gave them a passing glance, but Astrid seemed slightly out of breath and gave them a strange look. They figured it was just because of Mary's flight earlier. And speaking of flight...

"Glad you're back, girls." Hiccup said, coming over to them. "The dragons are all set up; I gave you an easy bunch to start off with."

"Well," Silkmouse said without thinking. "At least there's less of a chance of us falling in a pond, unlike _someone._"

"Hey!" Hiccup protested. "Wait a second... How did you even know that?"

Astrid looked at them suspiciously.

"Oh, um... uh." Silkmouse looked over at her friend frantically.

"We, uh, heard a rumor." Mary quickly intervened. "I guess it's true than. Maybe you told someone, and they let it slip to someone, and then it just turned into a big rumor that reached us?"

"Maybe..." Hiccup pondered, staring at them before glancing over at Astrid. It seemed she didn't believe them either.

Hiccup brushed it off. He had a lesson to teach. "Anyway, the best way to start out with a dragon is to pet it and gain its trust. Then, offer it a fish and begin moving closer to the saddle. If it lets you on, it trusts you and you get to start riding it. But it may want to check a bit, and so it'll regurgitate the fish and you'll have to eat it."

"Ugh, I definitely remember _that_ part." Mary mumbled so only Silkmouse and, unfortunately, Astrid, could hear her. "Yuck."

"Tell me about it." Silkmouse mumbled back "That was _nasty_."

"After it lets you on its back," Hiccup continued. "We'll start learning how to direct the dragon around in the sky, and, if you're really good, we'll end with a ride at the end of the day. Sound good?"

"Yep!" The two eager beavers chorused.

"Good!" Hiccup said. And with that, they began.

Silkmouse had gotten a Nightmare, and approached it cautiously, but with a slight fascination.

Mary, however, had gotten a Zippleback, and was busy trying to soothe both heads as she walked up. "It's okay." She assured them.

Hesitantly the Zippleback let her put her hand on their heads. "Yes!" she whispered triumphantly.

Hiccup handed them each some rope "You're gonna need something to help you hold on."

When Hiccup turned around to fetch something from the other side of the arena, Silkmouse laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mary Penelope asked.

"That's the exact same thing he said in the movie." She whispered.

"Oh yeah." She remembered, and started laughing a little.

"Okay." Hiccup said when he came back "Mouse I'll help you mount the Nightmare, and Mary; Astrid will help you mount the Zippleback."

While Hiccup showed Silkmouse the proper way to mount a Nightmare, Mary was asking Astrid if she was supposed to sit in the crook of the neck like Snotlout did when they were battling the Red Death and he jumped off the thing's head (although she didn't say that), or if she was supposed to get on one of the incredibly long necks. Astrid informed her that, when riding alone, one would usually sit in the crook of the neck. It was just easier to sit on the necks when there was more than one Viking riding it. Nodding, Mary slipped on it, feeling rather nervous.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to coax Silkmouse on to her Nightmare.

"C'mon, 'Mouse!" He called to her. "It's not like it's gonna eat you."

"Oh, sure." Silkmouse mumbled under her breath as she carefully inched closer towards the formidable looking creature. "So _you_ say, Mr. Dragons–Always–Attack–Me.(1) " All the same, she let Hiccup help her on.

"Good!" Hiccup praised the two. "Now, let's work on how to control it. First, pull on the 'reins' to make the dragon rise up."

After giving the girls instructions, Hiccup mounted Toothless and Astrid climbed onto her Nadder.

"Now we're going to take this nice and slow." Hiccup said "And don't worry, me and Astrid will be there if something goes wrong."

"If something goes wrong?" Silkmouse said nervously but sarcastically "Oh yeah that makes me feel _so _much better."

"Hey." Mary said to her "Nothing's gonna go wrong."

"Still, it's not exactly reassuring." Silkmouse muttered.

And with that, they took off.

For the next couple of hours, Mary and Silkmouse learned how to direct a dragon around in the air, how to perform a few small, easy tricks, and how to fall without hurting themselves _too_ much. And trust me, there was a _lot_ of falling.

However, by the end of the day, they were able to ride the dragons well enough to manage a very short flight around Berk with Hiccup and Astrid. Then, finally, the day was over. Thanking Hiccup, the Silkmouse and Mary left for Astrid's house while the two Berkians made plans for tomorrow's 'lesson.' Because they spent so long talking, it was quite a while before Astrid got home. She had to walk past the younger girls' room to get to her own, and as she did, she heard a small snippet of conversation.

"_I think Astrid's onto us."_

The warrior stopped cold as she heard those words. Quickly glancing about the hallway, she leaned up against the door and listened.

"_What makes you say that?"_ That had to be Silkmouse.

"_Well, when I first met her, I almost told her we didn't have dragons in the you-know-where, and then, and I completely forgot about this until now, I asked her if the Bog-Burglar and Meathead Tribes really existed, and I told her I was a tourist, not a Viking. Plus, she was looking at us kinda funny when we came back from the woods."_ And that had to be Mary.

"_Well, you did go running off in a flurry."_ Silkmouse reminded her.

"_Yeah, I know. But still. I feel like she knows something."_

**What are they talking about?** Astrid wondered. She continued to listen.

"_That's ridiculous. I mean, what person in their right mind would think that two seemingly normal girls come from another dimension where their whole world is just an extremely popular story?"_

Astrid's head began to spin. Just a story? What did that mean? She squished her ear against the door, desperate to hear something, anything, that would make the whole sentence seem like a joke.

"_Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you? We can't let them know yet!"_ Astrid's heart sank. **That means that... It has to be true. I mean, it's not like they would lie when they don't know I'm listening.**

"_Fine, fine! Calm down, sheesh! Anyway, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be back in a jiff."_ Astrid was still trying to wrap her mind around what she had just heard, and so, didn't process what was happening until it was too late.

The door came flying open and knocked Astrid down. She gave a small yelp as Silkmouse came walking out.

"Huh?" Silkmouse looked over in Astrid's direction to see the elder girl sprawled out against the floor.

"Oh, shoot. Um, Mary? Yeah, you might wanna get out here."

_Phew, done! Man, that took forever! Anyway, no one kill me, 'cause Silkmouse had the file forever! But don't blame her either, 'cause she had stuff to do!_

I'm really sorry readers! I'll try to do it sooner, but my mom has pretty much banned me form the computer until my room is clean.

_Anyway, I've decided to turn this into a series called 'Traveling Fans' where I run around with fellow fans to different fandom worlds. I've already talked to one of my other friends about co-writing the next one with her (since she loves the fandom that I'm planning on doing next) and she agreed. So, the next story will be about the wonderful world of Danny Phantom!_

I remember watching that show, it was a really good program. Why is it that people cancel all the good shows?

_So, Review, and tell me what you think!_

_Penelope, over and out!_

**(1- Remember how, in the movie, Hiccup was always getting attacked by the dragons? Like the Nightmare {beginning and end} and the Gronckle, and so on and so forth? Well, that's what 'Mouse is referring to.)**


	12. How?

**How?**

_Okay, I just _**know**_you__ guys are gonna love this chap._

I know I love it.

_Lots and lots of flashbacks... And some info on what happened BEFORE we found Astrid._

So it wouldn't be too confusing.

_And with that, enjoy!_

"_And remember when you fell off the Nightmare and you almost hit the ground, but then Hiccup swooped down to catch you?"_

"_And then when you tried to do a loop, and ended up almost crashing into the rock?"_

"_And when-"_

"_Or what about-"_

"_THAT WAS AWESOME!"_

_Two girls giggled and fell onto a makeshift bed. Sighing, they looked up at the ceiling. They were quiet for a few minutes. Then one spoke up._

"_It was awesome. But we're in a bit of trouble right now, 'Mouse."_

"_Really Mary?" The other girl, 'Mouse, sat up. "Like what?"_

"_How are we gonna get home, for one." Mary replied after a few seconds. "Our parents must be worried sick."_

"_Yeah." Her friend sighed and looked out a small, badly made window. "I mean, this has been great and everything, but I really miss my mom. Even if it has been only a day since I last saw her."_

"_Lucky you." Mary whispered sadly, following 'Mouse's gaze. "If you're right I've been gone for weeks." She too sighed, and then refocused on her friend. "But that's not all. I think Astrid's on to us."_

_The other girl stared at her in slight alarm. "What makes you say that?"_

_Mary groaned and flopped face-first into a pillow-like contraption._ "_Well, when I first met her, I almost told her we didn't have dragons in the you-know-where, and then, and I completely forgot about this until now, I asked her if the Bog-Burglar and Meathead Tribes really existed, and I told her I was a tourist, not a Viking. Plus, she was looking at us kinda funny when we came back from the woods."_

"_Well," 'Mouse giggled a little here. "You did go running off in a flurry."_

"_Yeah, I know. But still. I feel like she knows something." Mary told her friend._

_"That's ridiculous. I mean, what person in their right mind would think that two seemingly normal girls come from another dimension where their whole world is just an extremely popular story?"_

_Mary bolted up and tackled 'Mouse. "Shut up! Do you want someone to hear you?" She got off her friend and looked her in the eye. "We can't let them know yet."_

"_Fine, fine! Calm down, sheesh!" 'Mouse said, getting up and heading for the door. "Anyway, I gotta go to the bathroom. Be back in a jiff."_

_She opened the door, and accidentally knocked someone back. "Huh?" Hearing a yelp, she looked behind the door to see Astrid sprawled on the ground, face pale and body shaking. "Oh, shoot. Um, Mary? Yeah, you might wanna get out here."_

That had been just 5 minutes ago. Now the three girls sat in Mary and Silkmouse's room, staring at each other. Finally, Silkmouse cleared her throat.

"So... obviously, you heard something." She said to the Viking. "Our question is how much you heard."

Astrid gulped and opened her mouth. "Ev - everything after you said that you thought I was onto you."

The girls sighed. "Crap." Mary said. "Well now what?"

"I think we owe her an explanation. We knew it was coming, anyway."

Astrid stared at the two girls suspiciously, wondering what they were getting at.

"Let's see." Silkmouse muttered to herself. "How can we say this gently?"

"We're from a different dimension." Mary told Astrid.

"Mary!" Silkmouse exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Mary told her friend. "But if we had done it your way, we never would have gotten around to it! I mean, how you can say 'we come from a whole other world' gently?"

Silkmouse opened her mouth to retort.

And then closed it.

And then opened it.

And then closed it, shaking her head in frustration.

"Fine, you can't, but can you at least _try_ to have some tact?"

"Hey," Mary shrugged. "It's not like they taught it in school."

"What is... skoool?" Astrid asked quietly and nervously from the corner.

Both younger girls looked back, as if surprised to see Astrid there.

"Oh." Mary said, pulling a face.

"Well," Silkmouse told her, face contorted with concentration. "It's... kinda like your guys' lessons for dragon riding and stuff. In the morning, we have to wake up early (on what we call weekdays) and then we go to this big building that we sat in for about 6 hours, which is about a quarter of the day, and we learn about things like writing, and math, and history, and drama, and music and gym, and-"

"Now what was it you were saying about tact?" Mary chided, noticing that Astrid looked very overwhelmed. She turned to the Viking. "Basically, we go there and learn a bunch of skills they think we'll need in life."

"Oh." Astrid's face pulled into a look of confusion. "Who are they?"

"Um..." Mary said.

"They!" Silkmouse butted in with a smirk. "You know, the all powerful?'I-will-rule-your-life', remember him? They will come after you!"

Astrid stared at her in slight fright. Mary sent her a withering glance. "You're not helping, 'Mouse."

She sighed and turned back to Astrid. "Don't pay her any attention. She's insane. Now then, let's start with the night I left..."

_Flashback_

_Mary Penelope stood silently in her room late on a Saturday night. It was really late, and she was extremely tired, but she had to go somewhere. But before she did, she walked over to her computer _(I don't really have a computer in my room, but for the story's purpose, I'm saying I do) _and typed something in it._

_Then she grabbed her backpack, filled to the brim with notebooks, pencils, some money, and a change of clothes and underwear, and quietly slipped downstairs, and out the back door of her house._

_Now, she lived in a complex, so it wasn't very easy to navigate around the collection of houses without being seen. Still, she managed to do it. She walked up to her school, only a few minutes' walk away from her house, and headed for the dark forest behind it. Stopping just at the entrance, she paused and said three words;_

"_To the Guide."_

_Then she stepped into the forest, but... it really didn't look like one from the inside. Mary had appeared in a large, messy room, absolutely covered in strange books with strange titles. Being the avid reader she was, Mary was curious, but she had more important things to think about._

"_Hello?" She called. "Is anyone there? It's me, Mary Penelope. I'm supposed to meet the Guide."_

"_Ah, yes." A quiet voice came from a corner. Mary spun around to see a wrinkled old man in a blue robe standing behind her. "Miss Penelope. You came here for a reason, I presume?"_

"_Yes." She stood up boldly, trying not to be intimidated and failing miserably. "I've heard a lot about you, Guide. I want to know if it's possible for you to send me to the How to Train Your Dragon universe."_

_The old man raised an eyebrow. "It is possible, of course. But why would I?"_

"_Because," She informed him confidently. "You seek an apprentice. And if you allow me to travel there, I'll be it."_

_The old man seemed slightly amused. "And just why do you think you are fit for the job? You are young, inexperienced. You want to believe, but you do not see the truth."_

_Mary pondered this for a few moments. "You are correct, of course. But I think you'll take me on. If not for any other reason then I'm willing."_

_The old man stared at her for a second, and then made a rumbling noise in his throat, that gradually turned into loud laughter. "You are a cunning one, I'll give you that." He notes as he wipes tears of mirth from his eyes. "I'll tell you what. I'll send you back, just this once, as a test. If you pass, you will become my apprentice. If you don't, your mind will be wiped and you will not remember anything. Agreed?"_

_The girl thought about it, and then nodded firmly. "Agreed." She reached out and shook his hand._

"_Now then," The Guide told her, snapping his fingers to make a bed appear. "Sleep. You have much to do in the morning."_

_The next day, after waking, eating, and gathering her things, Mary stood in front of the Guide._

"_Are you sure you're ready for this?" He asked her seriously._

_The girl stood tall and stared him in the eye. "Yes."_

"_Then close your eyes, have a great trip, and remember to believe."_

_And with that, she was gone._

_End Flashback_

"Wait, wait, wait." Astrid said, shaking her hands in a 'stop-right-now' motion "You actually expect me to believe that?"

"Well…yeah." Mary replied.

"But it's impossible!" Astrid cried.

"Said the blond Viking chick." Silkmouse said "Who, not too long ago, despised Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and thought that dragons were blood thirsty monsters that should be killed on sight."

"Silkmouse!" Mary cried "What are you saying? We kinda need her to like us right now!"

"Right, I'm sorry but I couldn't resist." Silkmouse shrugged.

"Let's just skip to the part where you came in 'Mouse." Astrid interrupted "What exactly happened?"

"Hmm." She mused "Well let's see, it was a maybe a week after Mary left; in our world anyway, in this world it might have only been a few hours. And I remember I was wondering why she hadn't answered my last message."

_Flashback_

_Silkmouse opened her computer and immediately logged onto her fanfiction account._

"_It's been awhile since I last heard from Mary." She said, checking her story traffic "I wonder what happened to her? I hope she's okay, and not dead or anything." Then she noticed that she had one unread message in her inbox._

_Opening it up, she realized it was from Mary Penelope. Excited, she began to read:_

"_Hey 'Mouse. Sorry I haven't messaged you in a long time, but I've been really busy. Also, I need to tell you something. This is important, and NO ONE can know about it, so memorize it and delete the message._

_First off, I'm gonna be gone for a while, so don't worry if I don't PM you. I'm fine._

_Next, if you want to help when it seems like I'm gone forever, remember the movie that brought us together, gather anything you want to have with you for a while, and head for the nearest forest to you. When you get there, pause before entering and say 'To the Guide.'_

_Well, I gotta go. I'm running late. TTYL!_

_Penelope, over and out!"_

"_I'm running late?" Silkmouse repeated, confused "Running late for what?"_

_She reread the message again before deleting it. Running into her bedroom, Silkmouse grabbed her backpack and emptied out the contents. Looking around her very messy bedroom, she began to pack._

"_Hmm let's see, I got enough clothes to last me a couple days, my binder _(my binder holds _every_ drawing or scrap of paper that is dear to me) _a box of pencils, an extra eraser, my bag of colored pencils, some pens ,my cell phone, my house keys, and about $15 I've_ _saved up... I think that's everything."_

_Tying her pink hoodie around her waist, and lacing up her white star sneakers, Silkmouse slung the backpack onto her back_ _and headed toward the door._

"_Where are you going?" one of her younger brothers asked her._

"_Out." She replied "If mom asks where I went, tell her I'm at the park across the street."_

_Using her keys to lock the door behind her (because heaven knows when she'd be back) and started off._

_Since Tucson was in the desert, Silkmouse didn't really know of any forests that might be around, but she did know a lot where there was enough growth to be similar to one._

_When she got there, she hesitantly stepped forward "To the Guide." She said._

_Suddenly she appeared to be in what she thought looked kind of like a messy library._

"_Hello?" She called out "Hello? I'm looking for 'The Guide'."_

"_Yes?" a voice said._

_Turning around, Silkmouse saw an old man in a blue robe "Hi, um, are you 'The Guide'?"_

"_Yes, and what is it you require?" he replied._

"_I'm looking for my friend, Mary Penelope. She told me to come here when she had been gone for a while, and it's been about a week or so…"_

"_Ah yes, Miss Penelope. She came through here, alright. And what might be your name?" he said._

"_Um it's Silkmouse, or at least that's what my friends call me."_

"_Well Miss Mouse, I would be glad to reunite you with your friend, if you know where you're going that is."_

'_The movie that brought us together.' Silkmouse thought 'How to Train Your Dragon! Duh!'_

"_Did you by any chance send her to the How to Train Your Dragon world?" Silkmouse asked._

"_I did." He nodded._

"_Well then I'd like you to send me there too…Please?" she added._

"_Very well Miss Mouse, I will send you to the universe you desire. But remember one thing; if Miss Penelope fails, you will both lose any recollection of being there."_

"_Fails what?" she asked him._

"_That isn't important." He answered "Now close your eyes, and remember to believe."_

_And then everything vanished._

_End Flashback_

There was a long silence.

"So..." Astrid slowly began. "If... that's how you got here, then, well, how are you gonna get back?"

_Wow. I think that may have very well been our longest chap yet. Nice job on your flashback, by the way 'Mouse._

Thanks Mary, I liked your flashback as well, it was cool.

_All that aside, I need to go change a few things before this will work properly..._

Yeah, I noticed that too.

_Oh, and review!_

Reviews are good! (As I'm sure you all know) So don't hesitate to press the little blue button down there.

_Penelope, over and out!_


	13. Telling the Others

**Telling The Others**

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! This time, it was pretty much my fault. I couldn't think of an ending forever, so, for once, don't blame 'Mouse._

Yay! For once it's not my fault! But don't blame Mary either, we've all had writer's block before, right?

_Anyway, why don't you read the chapter? There's a very interesting scene in there. I think it's 'Mouse's fave. XD_

Because of it's spectacular awesomeness! Duh!

_Whatever you say 'Mouse! Anyway, enjoy!_

The two younger girls sighed. "Well, that's what we were trying to figure out when we found you at the door." Mary explained. "We didn't really come up with anything before that, though."

"Well if some weird guy got you here, there's got to be some way to get you back." Astrid thought out loud.

"I'm almost scared to go back." Silkmouse groaned "Just think about how much trouble we'll be in. Our parents will ground us until we're 40."

"Well a life time of grounding or no life time of grounding, we still have to go back." Mary Penelope replied. She didn't have the heart to tell Astrid that 40 years wasn't exactly a life time; she didn't think Astrid could handle the idea that people lived longer in their universe.

"But the question right now is whether or not we should tell Hiccup." Silkmouse sighed.

"Tell Hiccup what?" asked Hiccup, who (with Toothless) had just come in the door.

The girls looked at each other. "Crap." Silkmouse said. "Well, there goes that."

Mary sighed. "I don't want to have to explain this more than twice... So, go and get your dad, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber and we'll tell you everything."  
Hiccup looked at Astrid, confused, but she just motioned for him to go as well. So he went, leaving Toothless to stare at the girls funny.

"You knew something didn't you Toothless." Silkmouse said, crossing her arms. It wasn't a question.

Toothless nodded his head a little, looking slightly ashamed.

"Well it's not his fault." Mary Penelope remarked "It's not like he knew exactly what was going to happen."

"Well it was hard enough explaining it to just Astrid. No offense." Silkmouse was quick to add. "But imagine telling half a village full of superstitious Vikings."

"Me, Hiccup, and Toothless will do our best to control them." Astrid offered.

"How do we know Hiccup won't be against us too?" Silkmouse groaned.

"If Astrid didn't chop us to pieces as soon as we told her, Hiccup most definitely won't. S'not like he could any way." Mary Penelope sighed.

"True." Silkmouse giggled slightly at the thought of Hiccup, of all people, trying to hack them apart.

"Not to mention, he's been persecuted before because of what he's like. I don't think he'll turn on us just because we're not from here. It's not his style."

"You got that right." Astrid agreed dreamily. Mary shook her head and bonked the Viking.

"Hey, stay awake! We still need your help!" She cried.

Astrid just scowled.

After about an hour of waiting, Hiccup finally came back with all the requested people. "Okay, we're all here. What was it you wanted to tell us?"

Silkmouse and Mary exchanged glances. "Y'all might want to sit down." Mary told them, adding a bit of a country twang into her voice. "This is going to come as a shocker."

They all sat down as well as they could in the tiny room, and the two sighed and began.

"You know we're not from around here. We said we were from the Bog-Burglar tribe, but the truth is, we didn't even know it existed until I asked Astrid when I first met up with her." Mary started. There was some mild confusion and a few gasps, and Silkmouse continued.

"We came from a place that's _**really**___far away – So far, in fact, that no matter where you travel to in this world, you won't be able to find it. Also, where we come from, you're all just a fairy tale, for lack of a better word. You don't exist."

This time, when the group began muttering, someone spoke up. "But we do exist! Otherwise, we wouldn't be here!"

Silkmouse smiled softly. "Of course you exist." She told him with a secretive grin.

"But you just said-" Snotlout started.

"Let me explain." Mary stepped up. "Here, you do exist. You're real, you have coherent thoughts, you make your own decisions, and you marry, have children and die. But where we come from, you're just a story, something we call a 'movie'. You don't really exist."

"But that makes no sense!" Stoick complained. "We can't exist and not exist at the same time!"

"You're right, of course, Stoick." Silkmouse cut in. "You can't exist and not exist in the same world. The problem? We're not from this world. Here, in your world, you exist. In our world, you don't. You're just pictures moving on a screen, voiced by other people, created from our imaginations."

There was short silence. "So you're saying that we don't really exist? That we were made? That everything we know is a lie?" This was Hiccup, and he sounded both mad and upset. Mary was quick reassuring him.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. You see, people in our world – and other worlds as well – think that the things coming from their imagination are completely fake. But they're not. Every world they 'create' has already existed before they thought of it. They're just using the idea, and telling the world's story." She stopped and turned to Silkmouse. "Does that make sense?"

Silkmouse shrugged. "It does to me, but I know what you're talking about. They don't." Mary considered this.

"True." She decided, and then continued. "Anyway, basically, in our world you guys are just an awesome story. So awesome, in fact, that hundreds of people love you. Me 'n 'Mouse are two of those people. We got a chance to come here when I found out about a man who's called 'The Guide'. He's sort of like a wizard, and he was looking for an apprentice. One night, I left my house and went to the woods by my school – a place of learning – and managed to enter his domain by speaking three simple words. When I spoke with him, I asked to be able to go here, to this world, and offered, in return, to become his apprentice. He agreed, and sent me off. Later that day, or at least, what _seemed _like a day, Silkmouse came, and now we need to go home. You see, time passes by much faster in our realm, and so we've been missing for a while now. Our parents are sure to be worried!" Mary finished. She looked at the group beseechingly. Can you help us?"

There was a brief pause, and then Snotlout spoke up "Prove it." He said.

"What?" Silkmouse asked.

This time it was Tuffnut who answered "You say you're from this weird place where we're supposedly not real? Show me some evidence."

"I hoped it didn't have to come to this." Mary sighed "Alright let's see what we have." She said reaching for her backpack. She dug around for a moment and brought out something long and yellow "This is a pencil." She told them.

"We use it to write with." Silkmouse informed them, and dug a piece of lined paper out of her bag.

"See?" Mary said, writing her name on the paper.

"What are those weird squiggles on it?" Ruffnut asked, scratching her head.

"Oh." Silkmouse realized "I forgot that Norse letters are different from ours."

"Me too." Mary added "Anyway you can see how it's different from what you guys use."

"While you guys use a piece of charcoal tied to a stick, this is made of wood and graphite." Silkmouse told them "Let's see what else I can find in here." She said, bending over and reaching into her pack. She brought out something small but covered it with her hand "Now this is a really big step from the pencil, but I don't really have anything else, so…" she uncovered the small object "This is a cell phone."

The group looked at the small plastic piece of technology in amazement and fright.

"What in Hel?" Stoick whispered softly. Hiccup looked like he wanted to pull it apart and see what it was like inside, while Snotlout looked like he was going to smash it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked at it in interest. It looked like a great thing to play pranks with. Gobber also seemed shocked, and was muttering under his breath about witches and trolls and spells. Even Astrid, who already believed them, looked pretty shaken.

Mary, meanwhile, looked at Silkmouse reprovingly. "'Mouse! You had your cell with you this whole time?"

"Well... Yeah. Why?" Her friend asked a little nervously.

Mary smacked her head and groaned. "We could have tried calling home, that's why!" She snapped through gritted teeth. Silkmouse looked downcast.

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

Mary hated making her friend feel bad and took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She sighed. "Don't be. It probably doesn't even work. It's not like we have a signal out here, anyways."

Silkmouse thought about this, and then flipped it open. She was surprised to see her menu flash onto the screen. The Vikings all yelped in fright, and Snotlout yelled out, "Witchcraft!"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Not quite. It's called science. But you're close enough." She moved closer to 'Mouse. "Do you have any bars, or whatever it is you people use for cell phone lingo?"

"I'm not sure." Silkmouse frowned. "Let me check." She fiddled with the device for a few moments before, suddenly, her face lit up in surprise and excitement. "Mary! Mary, it's working!"

"What?" She snatched the phone from Silkmouse's hands, ignoring her friend's shout of protest. Mary's eyes shone as she realized the phone did indeed work. "No way..." She murmured breathlessly. She then became aware of everyone's eyes on her, and her fellow traveler's sulking frown. "Oh. Whoops. Sorry about that." She handed the phone back to the other girl, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Guess I got a little carried away there. But do you think we'll actually be able to call home?" She asked seriously.

Silkmouse sighed. "Probably not. Remember, time moves faster back home. I don't think it would be able to work because of that." Mary's eyes were downcast. "But we could try."

Mary looked up abruptly and grinned. Both girls had forgotten the Vikings in the room, and as Silkmouse began punching in her home number, Hiccup spoke up.

"Um, not to interrupt, but... what exactly are you guys doing?" They looked up, startled, and Mary explained as Silkmouse put the phone to her ear.

"Where we come from, a type of energy allows us to power devices such as 'Mouse's phone. Using this device, we can talk to people miles away from us! Even if they're half-way 'cross the world!" The Vikings looked confounded as Mary looked at her friend, who was concentrating on the ringing on the other line, hoping it would be picked up. Mary continued. "Right now, Silkmouse is trying to call home, as we say, so that she can talk to her parents. I'm not sure if it'll work, since time moves differently in both dimensions, but - !"

"Hello?" A weak voice came from the phone. The Vikings jumped, but Mary and Silkmouse's eyes just widened, and they froze in disbelief.

"Hello?" The voice was a little louder this time. "Is anyone there?" It suddenly turned angry. "If this is someone's idea of a joke -"

Silkmouse cut her off, finally snapping out of her daze. "Mom! Mom, don't hang up! It's me!"

"Celeste?" the voice, startled at first, turned angry once more. "Do you know how worried I've been; thinking you had been kidnapped, or worse, dead? You have-"

"I know!" Silkmouse interrupted "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for this long!"

"Where in the heck ARE you?" her mother asked, still pretty shaken.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Silkmouse answered "Could you put Asumpta on the phone?"

"Your sister's name is Asumpta?" Mary asked her quizzically.

"And I thought my name was weird." Hiccup commented.

"Shut it!" Silkmouse snapped, glaring at him "Asumpta are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, where the heck are you weirdo?" said another voice.

"You're not gonna believe this, but I'm in the How to Train Your Dragon universe." She told her sister.

"Is this another one of your pranks?" her sister asked angrily "Because-

"Asumpta, I swear to God I am not kidding! And the last time I pranked you was in third grade, get over it!"

"How'd you get there? And why have you been gone so long?"

"It's a long story." Silkmouse sighed "And time runs differently here. Anyway, the only reason I called was to demonstrate how to use a cell phone."

"Why would you teach Vikings to use a cell phone?" she asked "It's not like they can actually use one, dummy."

Silkmouse rolled her eyes "I miss you too. I gotta go now, tell Mom not to worry and that I'm getting home as soon as I can. And try to be tactful when you tell her where I am."

"She probably won't believe me anyway." Asumpta huffed "Bye weirdo."

"Bye small fry." Silkmouse replied and flipped the phone closed.

There was a short pause as they all considered with awe the miracle that had just occurred. It was only for a few minutes, but the time seemed to stretch over an eternity. Then, a small voice said the words all the Vikings were thinking.

"I believe you."

_See? Inter-dimensional talking on the cellphone-ness. I'll admit, I sort of stole the idea from KicsterAsh's 'The Seer'. But it was such a good idea! And we needed to show how a cell works anyway, so..._

It was useful for solid evidence too, what best proves the future other than technology?

_Anyway, I'm a little stressed right now, with mid-terms in a month, and a French project due Friday, plus a whole bunch of tests coming up, so the next chap might take a while._

And I still have a lot more assignments to turn in and stuff.

_And with that, we say R&R! See ya!_

_Penelope, over and out!_


	14. So How the Heck Are We Getting Home?

**So... How the Heck Are We Getting Home?**

The person who said this was someone no one had expected would say such a thing. Especially in such a tone. But sure enough, Snotlout was looking at the girls earnestly.

"What?" A very befuddled Mary and Silkmouse said together.

"I believe you." Snotlout told them again, this time louder. "You have proof and it makes a lot of sense, sorta."

"I believe you too." Hiccup added. "Even though it seems impossible."

Mary raised her eyebrow. "As opposed to the scrawniest, kinda-sorta worst Viking in his whole tribe befriending a Night Fury and ending a war?"

Hiccup grinned. "Touché."

"Well, I believe you too!" Tuffnut declared in his smug, self-confident tone of voice.

"I believed you first!" Ruffnut countered.

"Nuh uh! I believed them before you did!"

"No, I knew they were telling the truth first!"

"No, I did!

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!" The twins threw themselves at each other and began scratching and hitting and kicking each other. Mary and 'Mouse looked a little frightened (if awed), but everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"I guess I b'lieve ya too, then." Gobber said. "I mean, ya don' _look_ like trolls in disguis'." The girls snorted at this.

"Well then, I s'ppose if ev'ryone else thinks i's true, I do as well." Stoick said begrudgingly.

'Mouse did a little jig and high fived Mary. "Yes!" They grinned.

"_**But!**_" Stoick added, causing the two to instantly deflate. "We still need te figure out how te get you two back 'ome."

"That reminds me, can I borrow your cell, 'Mouse?" Mary asked, knowing she was being a little random.

"Sure, I guess..." Silkmouse handed her the phone. "But why?"

"I have family too you know." Mary grinned. It quickly disappeared when she thought of her situation. "I can't say I'm looking forward to talking to them that much, though." She walked off grumbling.

Everyone looked back at Silkmouse. "So, any ideas?" Snotlout asked. The girl opened her mouth to reply when a new voice cut through.

"Hi there guys. Wow, weird how I would get the machine, huh? Well, um, I know I've been gone a long time, but I _swear_ it wasn't my fault!" She paused and added, "Mostly."

"Anyway, I'll be home soon. I'm not sure how soon, but hopefully a couple of days. A week or two a the latest, I think. Anyway, love ya! Bye!"

She shut the phone very quickly and sighed before dramatically wiping at her forehead. "Whew. That was a close one!"

Silkmouse looked at her friend sympathetically. "Tough 'rents?"

"Sometimes." Mary replied, coming back to the circle and handing her the phone. "I'm worried they'll be tougher on me than they would've my bros, though."

"Really?" 'Mouse looked at the girl curiously. "Why's that?"

Mary allowed a small grin. "I'm the _good_ child."

Silkmouse smiled "Me too!" she stopped smiling "But we still need to figure out how to get back."

Mary Penelope started pacing "He said something about some sort of mission right?"

"Maybe we're supposed to accomplish something." Silkmouse guessed.

"Like what?" Mary pondered "We've already tried riding dragons."

"Other than managing to fall off over a dozen times, we didn't really accomplish much." Silkmouse pointed out.

"Have you tried anything else?" Astrid asked.

"Not really." Mary admitted.

"What about sailing?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Ugh." Silkmouse groaned "I've never been on a boat. I'd probably get seasick."

"What else is there to do on this island?" Mary asked Stoic.

'Mouse grabbed a notepad and a pencil out of her backpack "We should probably make a list."

Mary nodded "Good idea."

"I'll cross off 'riding dragons'." she said scribbling on the pad.

"Hey." Hiccup noticed "You're left handed?"

Silkmouse stared at him for a second "Yeah." she answered.

"So am I! I was starting to think I was the only one." Hiccup smiled.

"I hate to interrupt your moment guys, but we still need to come up with a plan." Mary pointed out. "And we need to d o it fast. My family is already liable to kill me and I don't want to make them angrier. Plus, I promised I would be the Guide's assistant, so I'm going to need to disappear more. That means I need to earn my family's trust, more or less. A good way for me to do that would be getting home. Soon."

Silkmouse nodded. "But what do we do? What can we learn from here that we can't back in the real world?"

Mary thought back to her encounter with the being that had sent them there. "He... said this was a test..." She murmured softly. "And from what I've learned about him, he helps balance worlds..." Her head shot up in realization and slight panic. "Guys... He sent us here as a test! Something is going to happen to upset the balance of this world!"

Silkmouse looked at her friend with worry. "You don't think... Dragons?"

Mary thought about it. "Could be. But remember what happened to Vikings in our world?"

Silkmouse looked confused for a moment, but then remembered suddenly and looked at her friend in horror.

"Wha' 'appens in yer worl'?" Stoick demanded.

Mary glanced at her friend and then the Vikings. "They're attacked by Christians. They're forced to give up their faith..."

"And... Many are killed."

_Dun dun dun duhhhhh! Anyway, so I know you all want to kill us..._

Took us long enough, I'd wanna kill us too.

_And anyway, it's not really our fault. 'Mouse's comp was acting up..._

Not to mention I got distracted.

_And I've been really stressed with school and everything... Plus, my muse is being a butt. So yeah. There you go. Enjoy this chap, 'cause I'm not sure when we can get the next one up._

Hopefully soon.

_Penelope, over and out!_


End file.
